


"Bloody Hell, Eggsy. Put some clothes on!"

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drunk Eggsy, Eggsy likes to be naked, Harrys embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy likes to be naked, especially when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bloody Hell, Eggsy. Put some clothes on!"

Since Harry began living with Eggsy, he had taken special notice of the young man’s love of walking around nude. Unless they had guests over, Eggsy was nearly always naked.

Even when they had guests, if it was Roxy or Merlin or another close friend, he would sometimes go shirtless. Not that Harry was complaining. The only negative to Eggsy’s habit was the constant arousal Harry felt from looking at him.

Harry didn’t realize that Eggsy’s habit extended beyond the walls of their home.   
\--

Every year, the senior Kingsman agents, who had been friends since they were in their twenties and had first been hired by the agency, went on a vacation for a few days together. They’d bring their significant others or families and fly to one of Kingsman’s many private islands to lay in the sun and relax for a few days.

This was the first year that Harry brought Eggsy.  
\--

“‘Arry, love, have you seen my blue swim suit? Can’t remember if I packed them or not.”

Both Merlin and Harry’s eyebrows quirked up when Eggsy entered the kitchen of the villa they were staying in, clad in nothing but a pair of very tight boxer-briefs. Granted, they were Harry’s favorite pair- the dark red, silken ones that showed every bulge of Eggsy’s cock and balls, that clung to the curve of his ass- but goddammit, Harry didn’t want Merlin to see that!

Harry cleared his throat, standing and approaching his young partner.

“Eggsy, my dear boy, did you seem to lose your pajama bottoms as well?”

Eggsy smiled in confusion, narrowing his eyes.

“‘Arry, you know I don’t sleep in pajamas.”

Merlin smirked, snorting under his breath.

“Yes of course my love, of course. And you put your blue swimming trunks in my suitcase, if you recall. You didn’t have enough room in yours.”

Eggsy nodded, clucking his tongue.

“Right! Thanks, babes.”

With that, Eggsy turned on his heel, jogging out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to their room. Merlin hummed thoughtfully.

“You know, he really does have a nice arse.”

That earned him a punch to the shoulder, but Harry couldn’t really disagree- he saw that arse often. It was nice.  
\--

Harry had been making dinner with Percival and Merlin when the back door opened and a drunken Eggsy and Roxy came stumbling into the kitchen, laughing loudly and cursing.

“‘Arry!”

Eggsy, still dripping water from the pool, ran across the kitchen and collided into Harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around the older man.

“Having a good time, my love?”

“‘M so drunk, ‘Arry, Rox had me doing these shots and I had to keep up with her!”

Roxy choked on a laugh across the room, where she was sitting in Merlin’s lap, clinging to his neck. She also had one arm stretched across the table, rubbing her hand through Percival’s hair.

“I didn’t make him or anything! He wanted to, Harry! Don’t listen to him!”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you, you arse!”

“Alright, that’s enough, children,” Merlin growled playfully, scooping Roxy up into his arms as he stood. “Come, Roxy, my dear. I think it’s time for you to take a quick nap, hmm?”

Roxy nodded sleepily, already dozing drunkenly against Merlin’s shoulder. The man carried her upstairs and Harry turned his attention back to Eggsy, who was mouthing sloppily at his neck.

“Eggsy, my love,” Harry murmured as the other agent’s began to come into the kitchen, sitting down for dinner. “We are in the company of others.”

Eggsy groaned, hand tightening in Harry’s shirt.

“But ‘Arry, ‘m horny. Need you to fuck me.”

Percival snorted, shaking his head. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Later, my love,” Harry replied to Eggsy, gently removing the younger man’s hand from his shirt. “Now, why don’t you go sit down in the dining room with everyone else. Dinner is nearly ready.”

Eggsy nodded, pouting.

“M’kay, ‘Arry, but first I need to change out of me swim suit. ‘S all wet.”

Harry nodded, only half paying attention to Eggsy as he pulled the roast from the oven.

“Christ, Eggsy! Put some bloody clothing on!” Merlin shouted, immediately covering his eyes as he re-entered the kitchen. Harry turned around, face blushing when he found that his lover had removed his swimming trunks right there, and was now standing proudly naked in front of everyone.

“Eggsy!”

Harry groaned and stripped himself of his apron, tying it around Eggsy’s waist to try and preserve some of his modesty.

“Excuse us,” Harry muttered, guiding the younger man through the house and back to their room. He could hear Merlin and Percival laughing loudly behind him.

“You were right, Merlin,” Percival stated, patting his friend on the back. “Eggsy really does have a nice arse.”


End file.
